Everything Goes On
by StoriesUndone
Summary: Wanda/Ian romantic moments. Wanda and Melanie are best friends. So Mel tries to convince Wanda to give her the low down on her love life with Ian. Wanda is kind of freaked out because of raids after so many false alarms, and Ian comforts her. Please R/R!
1. Bearable

**I had this up on LiveJournal before, so don't go yelping that I stole someone's work. I hope you like this, I plan on updating soon. Let me just say that Stephenie Meyer has done it again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except ****maybe ****I wish Ian O'shea's ass. **

EVERTHING GOES ON

Chapter One: Bearable

"Come on, Wanda! You can tell me!"

I was sitting with Melanie in my room, and she was trying to get me to tell her about Ian. Like she didn't know already. Although, I had to admit, she hadn't been with me the entire time. Like that first night, after the rain had stopped and we were finally alone…

I felt blood flow to my cheeks at the very thought.

"You're blushing?! You know we're like sisters—you can tell me anything."

"How about…you tell me about you and Jared, and I'll match it up with me and Ian" I stuck my tongue out at her—one of the many childish habits I had inhabited from this body.

"That's not fair, Wanda! I asked you first. I thought that we were close but I guess—"

"Oh, stop it, Mel," She was trying to make me feel guilty, and I knew it. But that didn't mean it wasn't working. "What do you want to know?"

"You know very well. And don't go looking all innocent, 'cause I know you've done something" She smirked at me.

Of course. Love lives all around had improved since I had started going on raids when I was still in Melanie's body. Birth control had suddenly become an option.

"Well, there you go. There's nothing to really _tell_." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure there is,"

"Okay, WHAT?" I was exasperated. Who knew she could be so probing?

"Well, first off, I didn't even know..I mean you seem so young and all…" She looked at me curiously.

Oh.

"Well…can you keep a secret?" I knew I could trust her, but it was fun watching her get excited.

"Of course!" She said with burning curiosity.

"Well, I kind of…lied about my age." I said carefully, sure for an explosion.

"WHAT?!" She exploded. "What do you mean, _lied_?" She hadn't been expecting this, it was obvious.

"Woah, relax Mel. Just a tad bit..I said I was eighteen, remember? Well, I'm really seventeen." I smiled sheepishly. "And I have to admit, it does have its benefits..." I winked, and she started laughing.

"I have to admit, Wanda, I would have never expected that of you." She nudged me in the ribs.

"What he doesn't know wont kill him"

"Your secret is safe with me, but I cannot believe you fooled us."

"I guess you guys weren't listening for lies"

"Yup"

"So, are you satisfied?" I was relieved. Maybe this would shut her up.

"Not in the slightest," She said, and I groaned. "But I think it's dinner time, and I'm starved" She began to get up.

"I got up too and sure enough, I heard the rush toward the cafeteria. We clinged arms and walked through the tunnel.

"Hey Mel, Wanda!" Jamie waved as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey there Jamie, what's for dinner?" Melanie asked as I reached over to muss his hair.

"Onion soup and vegetables," A voice I would recognize anywhere answered.

I turned around and smiled at Ian. Jared was with him. Ian smiled back and gathered me into his arms, kissing my head.

"Looks like it's time for another raid." Jared said.

I sighed, my up cast mood suddenly deflating. Great.

Ian frowned down at me, tightening his arms around my shoulder.

We got our food, and Ian managed to get me one of the last bags of Cheetos. I began to protest, but he held his hand up, popping one into my open mouth.

We sat the five of us. Sometimes Jamie sat next to me, sometimes next to Melanie. Today, it was me. I guess because he, like Ian, had noticed my mood at the mention of raids and was trying to cheer me up.

Jared was laughing at something Mel had said. He had been all smiles ever since Melanie had come back, just like he had min in her memories. It made me happy.

I ate my food slowly, and Ian kept looking at me in concern. How could I explain to him that ever since the last raid, which had had a false alarm, had me worried all the time now? He would think I was childish and silly. A stupid, fearful soul. **(This false alarm was when the discovery of another human group at the end of the book. Okay, continue.)**

"Are you okay?" Ian finally asked after I had smiled feebly at Jamie's hilarious prank on Sharon. I glanced at Sharon, sitting with Doc, and she looked grumpy. I bit back a real smile when she looked our way menacingly. Jamie was going to get it.

"I'm fine," I tried to look reassuring and failed entirely.

"Humph," He grunted, not buying it at all.

I finished eating and picked up my tray.

"I'm going to the room" I announced.

"I'll come with." Ian said, looking me straight in the eye.

"See you around" Jamie said, smiling.

I waved to them as I walked away.

Ian held my hand as we walked through the dark tunnel, leading to our room. He didn't ask me what was wrong again, sensing something I could never hide—that something was.

But he couldn't possibly know I was fighting back tears.

We got into the room and he sat down on the mattress, dragging me with him. He gathered me onto his lap, something I would never resist.

He leaned against the cave wall, playing with my curls, waiting for me to talk. I was still fighting irrational tears, so I was afraid to.

"Wanda? What's wrong? You can tell me, you know." He said softly when I didn't speak.

"You're going to laugh" I mumbled pathetically."

"No I wont" He said resolutely, shocked.

I kept silent.

"Is it...is it about the raids?" He asked, his voice still soft.

I hid my face in his muscular chest and nodded. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. He knew me too well. He realized I was crying before I even did. He tucked my head under his chin, stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

"What…What about them?" His voice was careful.

I Leaned away from the comfort of his chest to glare at him with tear filled eyes.

"What about them? We keep getting false alarms, Ian. What if the next time, we get into some real trouble? What if we're caught—"I chocked on a sob that escaped from my throat.

He put his hands on both side of my face. "We were careless those times. We know better than that now," He pressed his forehead against mine. "We'll keep each other safe, Wanderer." He breathed.

He kissed me then, gently, full of love and concern. I kissed him back, comforted.

"My Wanderer," He whispered against my lips.

I leaned my head back as he kissed my neck, building kisses down my chest. My hands were in his hair, and I thought of how ironic my conversation with Melanie before was now.

He moved over me and we were both laying on the mattress now. My hands moved under his shirt and he moaned.

I pulled his short up as his hands roamed away from my face and elsewhere…

I was curled up, under the covers with Ian, my hands around his bare back and so was his. My face was still flushed and his ands were in my hair again; it was a habit I hoped he never dropped.

I closed my eyes in contentment, snuggling closer to him.

"Ian?" Came a voice from outside. I stiffened.

The door opened and Kyle walked in carelessly and froze.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Ian yelled

I gathered the covers up to my chin, going tomato red.

"I didn't…sorry." He walked quickly out. "It wasn't anything important, continue!"

"Asshole!" Ian shouted after him.

He collapsed back down and glanced at me, shaking his head.

"He didn't know," I reminded him " You don't have to be so rude."

"Humph. He could have knocked."

I chuckled and he laughed with me. Ian made everything seem bearable. Even raids.

__

_**PLEASE **_**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Author's Note

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been super busy and haven't had time to update. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten! (:_

_Expect an update soon!_

_-Michelle_


End file.
